Containers for food products are well known in the art. Such containers typically include a receptacle and a lid. The lid may be attached to the container in various manners, for example, a friction fit, a screw connection, a permanently attached lid, an adhesively attached lid and the like. Examples of such containers may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,772,904, 3,417,897, 5,145,088, 7,097,446 and 2,541,604. Each of the just mentioned patents disclose a container construction having a hinged lid or a hinged lid portion.
In the manufacture of some food containers, the receptacle may be made from paper stock having a seamed sidewall, a bottom connected to the sidewall via a formed seam and an upper portion forming the open end of the container and having an upper rolled lip. The lip provides some resistance to bending of the upper portion of the container during use and part of the closing means for the associated lid. The paper is oftentimes coated to prevent the migration of liquid such as fat and water into the paper material substrate. Some lid constructions may be provided to further enhance the strength of the receptacle open end as it relates to bending thereof. As disclosed in some of the above mentioned patents, the cover portion of the lid may be hingedly connected to the receptacle. Further, the cover may be constructed to provide for releasable engagement between the cover and the receptacle to secure the cover in a closed configuration.
In the manufacture of food containers, cost and functionality are the two primary considerations in their design. Typically, packaging margins are low and even small decreases in cost are highly desirable. Additionally, any increase in functionality without an increase in cost or even a reduction in cost, is also highly desirable.
It would be desirable to have a lid structure configured for attachment to a receptacle where the lid structure provides tamper evidence, ease of assembly and a hinged connection between the moveable cover portion of the lid structure and the receptacle. It is further highly desirable to have a plastic lid structure operably mounted on a paper board container.